Just the way you are
by babyvfan
Summary: Flora meets Helia at the park, and he needs her help for a painting. A perfect song plays on a radio nearby, reminding him so much of her.


_The air was so crisp, gentle winds were swallowed by the tall trees hovering over her, acting almost like her barrier from the outside, with the colorful leaves looking as beautiful as ever as they fell gracefully onto the ground. _

_She inhaled the sweet, intoxicating air, feeling so light and free, as she took a stroll into the woods, smiling as she slowly leaned down and inhaled the sweet scent of flowers. _

"_Flora?" She looked up at the call of her name, her face soon reddening to a scarlet blush while her smile was becoming shy as breathtaking aqua eyes were smiling at her. The owner of those beautiful eyes, whose just as beautiful as his eyes were, leaned down next to her, took her hand, and placed a gentle kiss on it, letting his lips lingering there with awareness he was making her blush more. _

"_I've been waiting for you." Helia said, placing her hand besides the left side of his face, covering her hand over his. _

"_Well," Flora tried yet fail letting out the shyness in her voice as she leaned in to him, her heart pounding so loud against her chest she was sure he could hear it. "I'm here. Why exactly do you want to show me?" _

"_Why bother telling you when I can easily show?" Her heart, which was beating faster than the speed of light, soon was slowed down to stop at the intensity burning in his eyes when he looked at her, making her nearly forget how to breathe. She almost couldn't remember her name as Helia cupped her delicate face in his hands, caressing her cheeks dedicatedly like he was handling a porcelain doll with the utmost care, and was leaning closer to her. _

_Slowly getting over her shock, Flora leaned in as well; parting her lips in anticipation to a kiss she knew would take her somewhere far away to their private place…._

"Oh dear!" She exclaimed, bolting up in her bed when the beating of her heart was too much for her to handle. Her caramel hair was a tumble of bed-mess of horror, tips and curls sticking out in all different directions, one of the straps of her pajama top was sliding down her shoulder, and she was sure she was looking anything but glamorous right now.

Still tired and disappointed she didn't sleep long enough to know how the dream would have ended, Flora quickly glanced at her alarm clock sitting on her nightstand. Suddenly her eyes widened again, quickly glancing at the clock when she was the time.

It was almost eleven thirty.

She made plans to meet Helia at the park at ten o clock, which was two and a half hours ago.

"Oh goody goodness!" Flora exclaimed, getting out of bed and getting dressed.

After taking a quick shower in the bathroom and brushing her teeth hard to be rid of the horrible, nasty morning breath, Flora quickly came out from the bathroom, dressed in a lavender wrapped around her body and another towel wrapped around her hair, still drying up after its' weekly shampooing. She opened the doors of her closet and her eyes scanned every piece of clothing she owned, trying to find something perfect.

She didn't want to look too causal, but also didn't want too flashy and risky either. According to Stella, whenever you're meeting a guy you always have to be dressed in something a combination of both flirty cute and comfy casual, always quick to add sweatpants and shirts were a big _no-no_. She finally decided on the new dress she gotten from the shopping trip she and the girls went to last weekend, which was perfect: a sleeveless, bright and middle pink strip dress with light green spaghetti sleeves, decorated with flowers and leaves with a green belt decorated with a yellow flower.

The dress was a perfect combination of flirty cute and comfy casual, also getting bonus points since it showed her personal style. To make the outfit more perfect, she added the new dark green wedge sandals with light pink ribbon straps wrapping around her legs, reaching up close to her knees.

Wanting to get to the park fast, Flora quickly put on some makeup, rushed out the door and barely let her hello out as she passed her friends hanging out in the living room, and ran all the way to the park.

A young man with beautiful midnight hair gleaming in the sunlight was sitting on the beach and occupying himself by looking at the birds gather around his feet as he tossed bread crumbs of day old bread onto the ground, thinking they would make good subjects for his next assignment in art class.

"Helia!" He quickly looked up, a smile brightening the intense expression of his face as saw a beautiful brunette running toward him, stopping his bench and taking him to catch her breath. "Sorry, I'm late."

Helia did nothing but smile as he moved down his bench to make some room for her and waited till she sat back with him, laying her head on his chest and smiling herself while cuddling against him. He then reached down the picnic basket lying by his feet, taking out her favorite pumpkin muffin and bottle of orange juice and handing them to her. "You know you don't have to worry about me being impatient, Flora. I don't mind waiting."

Flora took a big bite into her muffin, washing it down with a gulp of her juice, before speaking again "I know. But still it seems rude," she glanced down at the picnic basket and then looked back up at Helia, curious questioning in her eyes.

"Just some things I thought would be good for what we're going to be doing for today." He said nothing else but that.

The reason why Helia asked Flora to come to the park this beautiful Saturday morning was so he could make a beautiful portrait of her, choosing her as the perfect muse for his newest assignment for art class. He took her hand and led her to a perfect spot to paint a picture, which was a clearing surrounding but hundreds of trees and bushes blooming beautiful flowers.

He picked a flower out from the bunch: a beautiful, fully bloom white peony he knew was one of Flora's top favorite flowers. He gave it to his love, set up his large portrait and the stand to hold it, taking out his paint and paintbrushes. Flora used her nature powers to sprout a comfortable log on sit on in front of her boyfriend.

She smiled when Helia gave her the flower, took in a whiff of its' sweet scent, and saw he was ready to start.

"Relax," he tried to comfort her as he saw the nervousness in her eyes. This wasn't the first time he did a portrait of her, but those other times when he rely on his memory to help draw something that could pass as acceptable. This was the first one he ever did a picture of Flora with her as his model, sitting in front of him, and this was the first time Flora ever did modeling. "You're perfect just the way you are."

She smiled as she shook her head, not believing him. Like always. It never failed to shock Helia how so unaware Flora was of her beauty and perfection. It was like a fairy unaware she could do magic or fly or an angel with no sense how graceful they are. That was why he wanted to show in his painting: the natural beauty of a beautiful woman, things Flora were already well associated with. And also a perfect gift to give her and show her how perfect she was.

"Just relax and give me your smile." He instructed.

Flora giggled.

"No giggling either." He said, trying to act firm but only made them both laugh a bit. "Okay, okay. Time to get serious."

Before he began, he pulled out a small radio from the basket, turned it on, and flipped it to his favorite station, which were just about to play his favorite song that always remind him of Flora.

"Okay radio-learners," the radio DJ proclaimed. "You voted for the number one song and here it is. Bruno Mars Just the way you are."

_Oh her eyes, her eyes  
Make the stars look like they're not shining  
Her hair, her hair  
Falls perfectly without her trying_

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day

He mixed dark gold and brown to make the perfect, rich caramel color he thought was the perfect shade for Flora's hair. With easy, gentle strokes, he let the caramel hair brushing perfectly down her shoulders, reaching past her waist. Then colored the eyes beautiful, dark emerald for her eyes, adding a soft twinkle in them, making them look much more like her own eyes.

_Yeah I know, I know  
When I compliment her  
She wont believe me  
And its so, its so  
Sad to think she don't see what I see_

But every time she asks me do I look okay  
I say

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

At first he was nervous he wouldn't have the picture down right, but after awhile of mixing colors, dipping the paint brush into the paint, and doing strokes he was starting to see how perfectly well the picture was turning out. Her emerald eyes held the soft twinkle often gleaming in Flora's eyes, her blondish-brown hair in perfect slight waves falling perfectly onto her shoulders, the body slender and curvy, and her perfect kissable lips fixed into a gentle smile. The kind of someone assuring and comforting, saying everything was okay and was the kind you'd want to see at it for awhile.

"So serious," she giggled at the serious expression worn on Helia's face and the intensity in his eyes growing each time he'd glance at her, and burst into laughter when he gave her what tried to be a stern glare. "I'm sorry."

He sighed, trying to sound exhausted, but Flora could hear laughter in his tone. "Just please stay still and smile again."

"Okay." She nodded, pasting her smile on her face. But the gleam of laughter in her eyes let him knew there was a chance she was going to laugh again.

"No laughing." He said.

"I'm sorry. I hate my laugh." She giggled, then silenced herself and a smile spread across her face.

_Her lips, her lips  
I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh  
She hates but I think its so sexy_

_She's so beautiful  
And I tell her every day_

_Oh you know, you know, you know  
Id never ask you to change  
If perfect is what you're searching for  
Then just stay the same_

Finally Helia was done, Flora was able to move again, and she went over to take a look at the painting. When she saw it, she was stunned. It looked so much like her, but somehow more beautiful and flawless.

"You don't like it?" Helia was worried at the look of her face, wondering if she hated it.

"No," she assured him with a quick smile. "It looks good…but…"

"But what?"

"Unlike me, my portrait is beautiful. Flawless." She said, missing the private smile and eye-rolling Helia was doing as she looked at her picture. "Do you think I look okay, Helia?"

He rolled his eyes again.

_So don't even bother asking  
If you look okay  
You know I say_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

Helia grabbed Flora by her waist, pulled her toward him and seat her down on his lap, smiling at her insecure face. Placing his chin underneath her chin, he titled her head up so she would really look at him. "You don't ever have to ask how you look. Because I'm always going to gibe up the same answer. Do you know what that is?"

She shook her head, and he continued. "You're beautiful and you're breathtaking as angel, you're intelligent, you're sensitive and easily understand others without judgment, you're beautiful on the inside as you are on the inside."

Leaning in closer, he said "You're perfect. Perfection. Just the way you are."

Slowly a smile spread across her face, adoration and understanding lighting in her eyes. "Thank you, Helia."

_The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile,  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are

His mouth came down on hers, and she was able to relive the moment she wasn't able to have in her dreams. Their lips met each other in a passionate yet gentle kiss, setting off a deep fire and hunger inside of her wanting more. The more they clung onto each other, the more passionate their kisses would be.

He slowly pulled back, panting a bit like she was, but also smiling seeing the twinkle gleaming in her eyes. "You're perfect, Flora. Never let anyone convince you otherwise."

"I promise." Her perfect lips curving up into a soft yet dazzling smile, then her lips parted as his mouth came down on hers again to finish off what they started.


End file.
